voyage
by chibi-Nao
Summary: [Discontinued until further noticed]This is a love story about Seesshoomaru X Rin. This story begins in a deep forest, Rin had been following Sesshoomaru about a year, and then... Please R&R o [Chapter 5 is up Finally Sesshoomaru-sama go to find Rin and
1. Tanjyoobi

Disclaimer:  I do not own any Inuyasha Characters  ^o^ Chapter 1:  Tanjyoobi Rin had been following Sesshoomaru about a year.  Rin was response to take care Sesshoomaru some daily things.  Seeshoomaru was still searching for Naraku, and today she going to be 10 years old.  In the Deep Forest 

          "Today Rin is 10 years old, let me give you a great gift"  Jaken was smiling ugly.  

          "What kind of Tanjyoobi present are you going to give me, Jaken-sama?"  Rin asked happily 

          "Hmm… I will tell you a tale.  In this forest have a story, there was an Obasan love to capture young girl and take the young essence.  She will take all the girl young essence, and the girl will become a mummy."  Jaken said,  "While the girl captured, the girl will see the thing that she most wanted.  And then, the girl will disappear in this forest."

Rin so scare about that tale.  Jaken was happy that he could make Rin scare in her Tanjyoobi.  Because Jaken was mad at Rin that she got all the attention from Sesshoomaru-sama. 

          "… …"  Seshoomaru used his cold eyes look at Jaken.  "I will look around, take care Rin, Jaken" Sesshoomaru said

          "Hai, Sesshoomaru-sama" Jaken said and Sesshoomaru fly away. 

          "…so boring, Sesshoomaru-sama go away again" Rin was a little bit unhappy.  Rin was playing with the flowers, while she and Jaken were waiting for Sesshoomaru back.

          "Don't go too far away, Rin"  

          "Hai, Jaken-sama"

~*~*~*~*~*~

In A Dark Carven 

          "Ugrh urgh, delicious, I love it."  An old female youkai said "Umm.. but she is not tasty enough, I would like to try a younger girl essence, it must be more tasteful.  Oh, what is it?   A young little girl, look so pretty.  It must be really tasteful"  

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In Deep Forest_

Suddenly there was strong wind and blew out, Rin's flowers all blew out. 

          "Ee, what is it?"  Rin said

          "Nani, Rin"  Jaken questioned

          "Papa, mama, ani.."  Rin whispered 

          "What are you talking, Rin?"  Rin tried walking away while he was talking to Rin.  "Hey, don't walk away!  I will be punish by Sesshoomaru-sama, Rin"

          There was strong wind and blew again, and Rin was disappeared in the Deep Forest.

          "Oh, MY GOD!  Rin disappear again, what should I do.  If Sesshoomaru-sama knows that I didn't look after Rin, he must kill me."  Jaken was worried.

          At the mean time, Sesshoomaru came back and stand at the back of Jaken.

          "Sess…Sesshoomaru-sama, Rin disappears again.  Please forgive me!  I will try my best to find Rin Back"

          "… …"  Sesshoomaru used his nose to search Rin

          "Sesshoomaru-sama, Rin has said the weird things.  She mumble her papa, mama and ani" Jaken said  "Oh, it must be the obasan capture Rin.  She wants to take Rin's young essence.  I think this only a tale, I don't know there are still have that obasan"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside The Dark Carven 

Rin finally awake, she found out that she was in different place.  And she saw an old female youkai.

          "Why you capture me, release me."  Rin asked

          "Well, I will release you after I take all of your young essence"  Old female youkai said

          Rin was scare about that.  "Sesshoomaru-sama, help me"  Rin thought

~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside The Dark Carven 

          Sesshoomaru finally came with Jaken in outside of the Dark Carven

          "Obasan, release Rin right away.  If you don't release her right away, Sesshoomaru-sama will kill you"  Jaken shouted

_Inside The Dark Carven_

"Ee, somebody wants to rescue you, poor little girl"  obasan said  and she went out.

          "You two want to rescue that little girl, too late"  obasan said

          "What!  You killed Rin?"  Jaken shouted 

          "Well, I didn't say she die, baka"  

          Sesshoomaru jumped and tried killed the obasan used his sword, but the obasan was jumped off.

          "Oh, that little girl looks like important to you?"  

          "Shut your mouth off, Obasan."

          "I need to kill you fast, and go back to continue my supper."

          "… … which mean you didn't finish yet, old woman"

Finally Sesshoomaru killed Obasan, Obasan dead body disappeared and remain a "haku-tama" like a pearl.  Sesshoomaru picked it up and went inside the dark carven to find Rin

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside The Dark Carven Inside the Carven was very complicate, and hard to search for Rin           "Where are you, Rin."  Jaken asked 

           "… over there, Jaken."   Sesshoomaru said and he already used his nose to search for Rin.

They go inside a dark place, and they hear some sound

"Sess…Sesshoomaru-sama"  Rin whispered

"Oh, we finally find you"  Jaken said

They lighted up the dark place and they saw Rin was…

"Rin, what had happened to you?"  Jaken asked 

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 1 (Tanjyoobi)

~*~*~*~*~*~

This is my first time to write fanfic, hope you guys will enjoy it.  PS:  I used my sister acc, this is not my acc.  Please R&R

**Next Chapter**—_What happened to Rin, Rin become a young girl, old woman or something else???_


	2. evolution

Disclaimer:  I do not own any Inuyasha characters ^o^

Chapter 2:  evolution

          "Rin, what had happened to you?"  Jaken asked.

          Rin became a beautiful young lady about 16 years old with long hair, big eyes, and good body shape.  Jaken had great surprise for Rin.  Rin's kimono was too small, and showed her legs and little bit of her breast.

          "Sesshoomaru-sama, what should we do?  How to make Rin to change back to normal?" Jaken asked.

          Sesshoomaru didn't pay attention to Jaken, because he was a little bit attracted by Rin's beauty.

          "SESSHOOMARU-SAMA"  Jaken shouted.  "Did you hear what I say?"

          "What?"  Sesshoomaru said.

          "What happen to you, Sesshoomaru-sama?"  Rin asked.

          "Oh, I know what happened.  He is attracted by your beauty, heehee"  Jaken answered.

          "Huh?"  Rin didn't understand too much about it.

          Sesshoomaru stare at Jaken, and then hit Jaken head.

          "Are you okay, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

          "Oh, I said the right thing…" Jaken thought.

Afterwards,  they went out from the Dark Carven and back to the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the Forest_

          "The kimono is too small for Rin, Sesshoomaru-sama.  She can't be like this at all"  Jaken said.

          "Yes, then you help her to find one that fit for her."  Sesshoomaru said.

          "What, me?" Jaken surprised

          "You want me or Rin to go for it, Jaken?" Sesshoomaru said angrily

          "Hai, wakarimasu." Jaken said and then he went to human village to find it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In Human Village_

          Jaken went to one of house inside and search kimono for Rin

          "Why I should do it for her, Sesshoomaru has changed.  Before, he is not like this; Jaken was so sad about that."  Jaken was still searching a kimono for Rin.  

          One of the female villagers heard some weird sound from her house, one of the rooms.  She walked to the room and took a look.

          "Oh, finally find one fit for Rin."  Jaken said happily.

Female villager went in and saw Jaken was holding the kimono.

          "OH, THIEFFFFFF!!!  HELP!! PREVERT!!"  Female villager yelled.

          "What?  I am PREVERT!?"  Jaken said and then ran away quickly, because the villager used stones and other things hit him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the Forest_

          "Umm, Jaken-sama is so slow, still not come back yet" Rin was waiting Jaken for new kimono.  Rin still didn't know too much why her body had grown up.

          "He is back."  Sesshoomaru said.

          "Tada-ima."  Jaken looked tired, because the villagers chased him for stole kimono.  "Rin, this kimono I found really hard, you should thanks for me." Jaken said.

          "Arigatoo, Jaken-sama." Rin kissed Jaken face.

          Rin took the kimono and go to dark place for dress up the new kimono.  After she dressed up, she went back to forest.

          "Oh, it is good looking for you, Rin." Jaken said.  The kimono is light orange colour with some flower patterns on it.

          "Rin is happy, you say I am good looking.  Sesshoomaru-sama, what do you think?" Rin asked happily.

          "… …"  Sesshoomaru didn't answer Rin

          "Sesshoomaru-sama also think you are look great, but he is embarrassing to tell you." Jaken whispered to Rin, Rin was happy to know this.

          Jaken felt something; he felt Sesshoomaru looked at him coldly.  And then he hit him again.

          "What, I said the right thing again." Jaken thought.

          "Are you okay, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

          ~*~*~*~*~*~

          "We need to find a method to let Rin back to normal, tomorrow we go to ask that Bokusenou.  Go to sleep, Rin; tomorrow we are going wake up early."  Seshoomaru said.

          "Hai" Rin answered and then fell to sleep. 

          All of them fell to sleep except Sesshoomaru; he always pretended to sleep.

          "Papa, mama, ani… no, no…" Rin mumbled and she was making a bad dream.  She dreamed back her family was killed, and then she awaked.

          "… …" Rin walked quietly to Sesshoomaru side.

          "Nani, Rin?"  Sesshoomaru asked softly.

          "Rin was scared, can I sleep beside you?  If I sleep beside you, I won't scare anymore."  Rin answered.

          "… …" Sesshoomaru nodded his head.

          "Arigatoo."  Rin said and then slept beside Sesshoomaru.

          Sesshoomaru kissed Rin's forehead and then he fell to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Next morning_

          Jaken waked up and saw Rin sleep beside Sesshoomaru beside.  "Oh, Sesshoomaru-sama really changed, Jaken is so sad." Jaken whispered.

          "What are you talking, baka Jaken." Sesshoomaru already wake up, but he didn't move.  Because he didn't want Rin awake.

          Rin was awaked because Jaken was too noise.  "Ohayoo-gozaimasu, Sesshoomaru-sama." Rin held Sesshoomaru's body and said, like when she was little.

~*~*~*~*~*~

          They all three were continuing their journey, and went to find Bokusenou to ask the way to let Rin to change back.

          "Rin, you can't be like that anymore!" Jaken said

          "Why can't be like this?" Rin asked because her mind still was a 10years old girl.

          "Because you are not a girl anymore, now you are a lady.  You can't hold Sesshoomaru-sama like this."  Jaken told Rin

          "Sesshoomaru-sama didn't say I couldn't be like this."  

          "Being a human, you already are right age for marriage.  Therefore, you can't be like this anymore." Jaken told her and continued to tell her what she should do and what should not.

          During their journey, there were much different kind of people or youkai took troubles toward them.  It is because they all were attracted by Rin's beauty, they all wanted Rin.  Sesshoomaru always needed to fight with them.  At that moment Sesshoomaru felt something, he felt that…

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 2 (evolution)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**  Well, I think this chapter is better than the last one.  Chapter 1, I didn't write well; so I will try my best to write better in later on chapter.  I am so happy that have reviews from chapter 1, although only have 2. But I won't give up, PLEASE R&R.

**Next Chapter: ** _Sesshoomaru afraid of Rin, he tries to walk far away from Rin, WHY??_


	3. no more words

Disclaimer:  I do not own any Inuyasha characters ^o^

Chapter 3:  no more words

          They all continue their journey to Bokusenou for asking how to changed Rin back to normal.  They already walked to there about almost a month but still went to their destination yet.  Because there were a lot peoples wanted Rin, and also some youkais. Therefore, it delayed the time to arrive their destination.  They pasted through a human village, and Rin went to inside to find some kimono and food.  And there were some people spy at her, but Rin didn't noticed.  Later on, two weird guys walked toward to Rin in a walkway while she wanted to get back.

          "Hello, Kirei Jyosei." #1weird guy said. (Kirei Jyosei =Beautiful Lady)

          "What do you want?" Rin asked.

          "You look so kirei, let's play together." Another weird guy said.

          "NO!" Rin said.

          "Why no, come on." #1 weird guy said and Rin turned back and run away; they also chased for her.

          "Sesshoomaru-sama, Help!" Rin thought and ran as quick as she can back to Sesshoomaru side.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Inside the Dark Forest_

          "Um, Rin was so slow, Sesshoomarus-sama." Jaken said and he didn't followed Rin, because he hated go to human village after the he stole a kimono for Rin. 

          In other side, Rin was falling down on the ground inside the forest, and two men were coming right away.  "We've already told you not to run away.  Come on, let's play together." #1 weird guy said.  #2 weird guy hold her and #1guy scrambled to her body.  #1 tried to get rid of Rin and his clothes.  

          "No, no, no… …**NO!!!" Rin screamed out.**

          Sesshoomaru heard about it and went to there right away.  He saw that Rin's clothes was messed and fell on the ground.  Her face looked, as she wanted to cry, and he also saw one man holding Rin; another was on top of Rin's body.  Sesshoomaru was mad and killed those two men.

          "Sesshoomaru-sama, it was so kowai.  Thanks for help me." Rin cried and embraced Sesshoomaru and he also embraced her. 

          "It is okay now, no need to scare anymore."  Sesshoomaru said softly.

          Jaken finally showed up and said, "Oh, another two die in today.  It already 50 peoples die in one month, when Rin treat by other man."  Jaken turned his body and said, "Rin, you can't go by yourself anymore.  It is too danger for you, too many people desire you."

          "Rin will never walk by alone anymore."  Rin replied

          After this case, Sesshoomaru knew that he didn't want another male touched Rin and he wanted Rin stayed by his side.  He also knew that Rin was not a little girl anymore, she's a young lady.  He couldn't treat her like a child anymore.  But he still cared that Rin was a human, his youkai pride didn't want to accept her.  And he started to stay away from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_A week after that, in the morning_

          "Ohayoo-gozaimasu, Sesshoomaru-sama." Rin hugged Sesshoomaru's body and said, like before.

          "Rin, you can't be like this anymore." Sesshoomaru said

          "Why?  Why you also like Jaken-sama?  He also doesn't let me to do so.  You didn't say I can't be like this in before." Rin asked

          "Because you are not the same." Sesshoomaru answered

          Rin didn't understand too much, but he still followed to what Sesshoomaru said.

          Rin went to the river and used some bamboo container to take some water for Sesshoomaru.

          "Here is some water, Sesshoomaru-sama."  Rin said and touched Sesshoomaru's arm.

          "… …" Sesshoomaru took it and felt like shocked that when Rin touched him.  Rin saw Sesshoomaru behaved differently, so she looked toward to Sesshoomaru and he was pushed her away.

          "What's happen?  Is Rin does something wrong?  Sesshoomaru" Rin asked.

          "NO!"  Sesshoomaru shouted and he scared Rin "Sorry, you've done nothing wrong."  Sesshoomaru used his arm embraced Rin tightly.  And he thought, "Rin needs to change back to normal as quick as possible.  I'm afraid I will love her, I can't be."

~*~*~*~*~*~

          After that Rin was quite sad, because Sesshoomaru tried to stay away from her and didn't talk to her too much.

          "Nee Jaken-sama, do you know what happen to Sesshoomaru-sama?"  Rin asked while they walked for their journey.

          "NO, I think there is nothing wrong for Sesshoomaru-sama, he look healthy."  Jaken answered.

          "No, I am not talking about his health.  He treats me strange, sometime treats me nicely and sometime is not.  Moreover, we didn't talk to each other for sometime, no more words between us.  Is Sesshoomaru does not like Rin anymore?  He doesn't want Rin anymore?"

          "Umm… I don't know too much about it.  But he won't leave you on your own, because you are alone. I also think he's acting quite weird recently, especially after you have grown up." Jaken answered and then he thought, "I hope he won't be in his father's shoes."

~*~*~*~*~*~

They stopped under a tree, and took some rest.  Rin just like before, she was playing with the flowers.  And she used some flowers made a collar for Sesshoomaru.

          "Sesshoomaru-sama, this flowers collar I make for you" Rin said and got closer to Sesshoomaru.  Sesshoomaru-sama shocked again and looked unusual again.  Rin wanted to know what happened.  She tried using her hand to touch him and asked him, but he pushed her away again.

          "What happened to you?  Why've you being so unusual?  And why you don't look at me?" Rin asked.

          "Rin, you need to change back to normal."  Sesshoomaru said

          "Why?  It is okay for me.  I can accept this change."  Rin answered

          "NO, YOU MUST."  Sesshoomaru said loudly

          "Why?  I don't want to.  I hate you, Sesshoomaru-sama."  Rin cried

          While Rin wanted to run away from Sesshoomaru, suddenly there were some youkais came toward Sesshoomaru.

          "Go to die, Sesshoomaru." Some of the Naraku's youkai said.

          "Jaken"  Sesshoomaru said.

          "Rin, let go away." Jaken said.

          "Oh, it seem that young beautiful lady is your weak spot, Naraku didn't lying to us." Youkai said

          "Shut your mouth off."  Sesshoomaru said.

          "Go and capture that lady!" one of the youkai told the other one.

          "Get away! Baka Youkai." Jaken said, "Run away, Rin."  And Rin tried to run away.

          Sesshoomaru was angry because those youkais wanted to hurt Rin and then he used his sword killed all youkais.  And he knew that Rin really became his weak spot.  He didn't want to have any weak spot; he wanted to become a great youkai.

After the fight, they found a place to rest because Sesshoomaru got few hurt by those youkais and Rin was healing him.  At the night, Sesshoomaru talked to Rin while Jaken was sleeping.

          "Rin, you don't want to change back to normal, right?"  Sesshoomaru asked.

          "Yes, because this body can run faster and do things more convenience, also I can take care you more easy."  Rin answered.

          "Okay.  Rin come with me, I take you a place."  Sesshoomaru said and Rin followed him and went to that place.

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 3 (no more words)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**  This chapter is little longer than the last two chapters.  I named this chapter as "no more words", because I want to say Sess X Rin is…  I think this chapter is fairly good.  I hope you guys also think it is good ^.^  If it is not, I will be depress. (just joking =p).  Anyway please R&R, and thanks for you guys take time to read my fanfic.

**Next Chapter:**  _Sesshoomaru leaves Rin back to human village._


	4. DISTANCE

_Disclaimer:  I do not own any Inuyasha characters ^o^_

**Chapter 4:**  DISTANCE

          Sesshoomaru took Rin to some place but she didn't where was she going, she just followed him. 

          "Sesshoomaru-sama, where are we going?  Can we take some rest, I'm getting tire."  Rin asked.

          "… …" Sesshoomaru didn't reply Rin

          Finally, they came to a human village and Rin felt surprise.  It is because Sesshoomaru never went near to human village at all.

          "Why are we come to human village?  Isn't is that Sesshoomau-sama doesn't like human village?" Rin asked.

          "Rin, you will be stay here."  Sesshoomaru said

          "Why?  Sesshoomaru-sama also stays in here."

          "No, only Rin will stay here."

          "Why?  Don't leave Rin alone.  Is Rin does something wrong?  Rin doesn't have any relative; Sesshoomaru-sama is only relative for Rin.  Don't leave me alone." Rin cried.

          "I hate you, you will make me become weak, when you stay with me.  I don't want to have any weak spot." Rin shocked for what her lord said to her.

          "Wakarimasu, Sesshoomaru-sama doesn't Rin anymore.  Rin won't stay with you anymore, and I will stay here and live by myself."  Rin told to her lord.

          For that reason Rin turned her body walked through to the village.  And she was so sad for what Sesshoomaru had talked to her.  She never thought that her lord would leave her alone.  She thought she would with him forever until she dead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the forest_

          Almost the dawn, Sesshoomaru walked back to the forest and Jaken was awaked.  Jaken found out that missed a person and asked his lord, "Sesshoomaru-sama, where is Rin?   Shouldn't she follow you to go out?"  But Sesshoomauru didn't answer him. 

          "Let's continue the journey."  Sesshoomaru said

          "No need to wait for Rin?"  Jaken asked

          "… …"  

          "Wakarimasu, continue the journey."  Jaken said.  'Why Sesshoomaru-sama leave Rin alone, shouldn't he like her stay with him?  Hard to know, sigh" Jaken thought

~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the Haru no Mura (Spring Village)_

          Rin was stayed at a village called Haru, it was a beautiful village.  It's always like spring in four-season.  There were many Sakura around the village and have many onsen.  Rin went to the owner of the village house for work.  Because some of the villagers told her that if she wanted to have work she needed to find the owner's wife."

          "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Rin desu"  Rin told to the owner's wife, and named Sakura.  "Kaiwai onna no ko. (cute girl)" Sakura said.  She was a nice person and she looked beautiful; she loved to help the other when they needed to.  So the villagers planted many sakura around the village, as a symbol of Sakura-sama.  Rin told her what had happened to her, and Sakura though she was so poor.

          "Oh, so poor nee, Rin-chan.  Do you want to stay here to work?"  Sakura asked.

          "Yes, I want to"  Rin answered quickly.

          "Oh, then you go to kitchen for work." Sakura said and smiled.

          "Doomo arigatoo, Sakura-sama"

          Afterwards there was a voice come out from outside,  "Tada-ima, HaHa-sama."

          "Okaeri nasai, Yuichiro"  Sakura said and that boy came in.  He looked like around 18 years old and had handsome outlook.  

          "HaHa-sama, who is she?"  Yuichiro asked Sakura

          "She is new maid for our home, she call Rin-chan" Sakura told to Yuichiro.  "And he is my son, Yuichiro, Rin-chan."

          "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Rin desu.  Yuichiro-sama"

          "Doomo."  Yuichiro answered.

And this was the day Rin started to work here.  Rin learned how to cook, and she learned very fast.  Now, Rin could make some simple dishes.  She also became didn't talk too much and didn't have any emotion, after she left by her lord – Sesshoomaru.

_About Three Months Later,_

Day after Day, Yuichiro was interested to Rin.  Because he was handsome, all the girls in Haru no Mura liked him so much.  But Rin didn't like him, so he interested to her.   He also thought that Rin was funny, always didn't talk too much.  Also She always nodded or shakes her head when anyone asked her any question.  He wanted to know why she didn't talk.  So he tried to stay near her and know her more, but Rin always rejected him.  

"Konichi wa, Rin" Yuichiro said and Rin only nodded her head.

"Where are you going?"  Yuichiro continued asked her

"Bring the dishes to Sakura-sama."  Rin said quietly.

"Oh, I see.  Would you like to go out with me?"  Yuichiro asked and Rin shake her head.  

"Why?  Let's go out."  Yuichiro kept continue asking.  

"You are no annoying." Rin said and walked away.

"Well, well, you said I am annoying."  Yuichiro said.  "I ONLY WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU BEING LIKE THIS!!"  Yuichiro yelled to Rin.

After that time, Yuichiro was mad at Rin, because she said he is annoying.  So he tried to act stayed away her and not care about her anymore.  However, his mind always had Rin, he couldn't stop think about her.  "Why my minds always have that girl walk around in my memory.  She only looked like beautiful, and she is a maid only.  Why I can't stop thinking her." Yuichiro said that and saw Rin was going out.

Rin walked to a forest like as usual, and sat down.  Yuichiro followed her, but she didn't recognized.  Rin talked to herself, "Sesshoomaru-sama, I miss you so much.  Why you leave me alone."  After that she started to cry.

Actually, Sesshoomaru sometimes spy at her when he sent Jaken to somewhere.  He didn't know why he came to there and spy at her. And he found out that she didn't talk too much and didn't have too much emotion as before.  But he didn't know why at all.  Sesshoomaru also saw Yuichiro was walking to the forest.

Yuichiro saw Rin was crying and came out; said to Rin, "Oh, I finally know why you didn't too much, because that Sesho...maro??."   And Rin turned her head and saw Yuichiro.

"Why are you here, Yuichiro-sama?  You heard what I have said?  Also his name is Sesshoomaru."

"Yes, I heard all what you say."  Yuichiro replied.  "That's kind of person is bad, leave you alone."

"Stop saying Sesshoomaru-sama bad things.  He is a kind person."  Rin said.

"Okay, then you should try to forget him.  You should not think the past anymore."

"None of your business.  I won't forget him until I die."

"You can't feel that I like you.  I like you, Rin.  You always stuck in my mind, I can't forget you.  I can't see your sad-face anymore." Yuichiro said and; "I will make you to forget him."  Youichiro kissed Rin and Sesshoomaru saw it and he thought, '… … is it ok, Rin is a human girl, she should marry to human.'  But Sesshoomaru felt something, but he couldn't say.  

Rin used her hand to slap his face and said, "What are you doing, baka.  I hate you."  and Rin was run away.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 4 (DISTANCE)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**  Sorry for late update, I think this chapter I didn't write well.  This chapter I let Sesshoomaru and Rin separate, because this chapter named as "DISTANCE".

**_Next Chapter:_**  Yuichiro ask Rin to get marry with him!?  What'll Sesshoomaru do??


	5. Stay by my side

Disclaimer:  I do not own any Inuyasha characters _++Voyage++___ _Chapter 5:  Stay by my side_ Rin and Sesshoomaru had been separated for almost half year.  Rin always waited for her lord to pick her up, she still believed that one day her lord would come back.  She thought her lord mad at her because she done something wrong. 

Rin was working at the mansion and serve for her lady – Sakura (Village owner's wife).  Sakura likes Rin very much, she love Rin because Rin is pretty and smart.  She even loves Rin more than her own son – Yuichiro.  

Yuichiro also knew that Rin was waiting for her lord, although he wanted to help her.  But he didn't know what should he do.

Today, Rin was same as before, she went to the forest and wait for her lord.  And Yuichiro also went with her, because he afraid Rin will be attacked by youkai or the thief, so he going to protect her.  

"Rin why you always come to this forest?  It is a promise between you and your lord?"  Yuichiro asked.

Rin shake her head and said, " no, there is no promise, I just feel that Sesshoomaru-sama is around here.  And he will protect me."

"…Aho…"  

"… whatever you say."

Rin's feeling is right, Sesshoomaru always around here and always looking at her.  He knew something or felt something from Rin, he couldn't say it.  He just didn't like another male stay near to his Rin.

Rin and Yuichiro were walking back to his mansion.  And Sesshoomaru was left, after he saw Rin was back.

In the Mansion 

"Tada-ima" Yuichiro was back, and with Rin. 

"Okaeri nasai, Yuichiro-sama.  Sakura-sama said she wants to see you and Rin" one of the maid said.

'Why Sakura-sama want to see me??'  Rin was wondering

Both of them don't know why Sakura wanted to see them.  They walked to the living room.

"Yuu-chan, Rin-chan, okaeri nasai.  I have really important things want to talk with you" Sakura said.

"Nani, HaHa-sama?"

"Um… Yuu-chan, you're almost age for getting marriage.  And I helped you choose your wife… and she is Rin."

"Huh?  What are you talking about?  My wife is Rin?"

"Sakura-sama, wait a second.  Why it is me, I'm just a maid and I'm not too…"

"That's okay, because I like you so much.  And I want you to be my son's wife.  You much more better than my son."

"Yuu-chan, do you like it?? ^^"

"…Okay…"

At the night time 

Rin still thinking what should she do.  She doesn't to get marry yet, until she found Sesshoomaru.  'Sesshoomaru, Please come and help me."  Yuichiro was walking toward to Rin and asked.

"Rin, you don't want to get marry yet or you just don't want to marry me??"

"Um… …  I don't know.  Please don't ask me."

"I know it, you must want to see your lord first.  Maybe, actually you like your lord, right?"

"I like my lord?"

"Yes, when you hear that my haha said you going to marry me, your lord must be in your mind in that moment."

Rin was thinking and then nodded her head.  "I don't know that I like my lord.  I was really like him, and I miss him so much.  I want to see him."  And Rin started to cry.

"Okay, then, let have a bet.  If you can find your lord before the time limit.  Then, our marriage will game over.  If not, you need to forget about him and become my wife.  Because I like you, I was so happy when my mum told me that my wife is you.  And I only give you seven days only for time limit."

"…Okay then, I take your bet."

In the next day, morning 

Rin already go out to search her lord in the forest.  Rin go everywhere to search, from morning to night.  But she couldn't find him, she already find him for six days.

"Sesshoomaru-sama, where are you?  Tomorrow is the last day, if you still not appear…" Rin started to cry again…

 Sesshoomaru finally went to the forest to take a look of Rin.  And he noticed that Rin was crying and looking sad.  In addition, he didn't think about it and go down immediately.

"… …"

Rin felt someone at her back, and she turned around.  She saw her lord – Sesshoomaru-sama.  

"Sesshoomaru-sama, I miss you so much.  I don't to stay here anymore.  I don't want to live without you.  Please take me with you."

"… DA-ME …" 

"Why, you don't take me.  If you don't take me with you, I need to marry with Yuichiro.  I don't want to, I don't like him.  I like Sesshoomaru-sama, I want to live with you together."  Rin was doki doki.  "In this time period that live without you, I was really missing you.  I feel lonely, if I can't see you."

"Yuichiro.  … …" Sesshoomaru said quietly.   'Rin likes me?!'

"My lady wants me to marry with her son.  But Yuichiro knows that I like you, so he let me to find you.  If you take me away then…"

"Stop it.  You're human, of course you marry with a human…not a youkai."

"No, I don't care human or youkai.  The only thing that I know is I like you.  I don't want to marry with other than Sesshoomaru-sama."  Rin was started to cry and hugged to Sesshoomaru

"… …"  Sesshoomaru looked at Rin and then he push away Rin.  Sesshoomaru didn't say anything and gone away.

_In the mansion_

Rin was back to the mansion, and Rin was all got wet.  Yuichiro saw her and her what happened to her. 

"Why you all get wet?"

"I will be your wife.  I won't find my lord."

"Huh??"

"If you want tonight is Okay."

In other side 

'What happen to Sesshoomaru-sama??"  Jaken thought.  'I hope there is nothing, it is too quiet without Rin.  A little bit misses the girl."

Sesshoomaru was sleeping under the big tree and he dreamed something…

"… … A dream??"  Sesshoomaru saw something, a huge big inu youkai and he walked toward to it.

"Oyaji-sama, why you are here?  What are you doing here?"

"I come here to find you and want to talk with you."

"… …"

"Oh, you just same as before, don't like to talk too much."

"… …"

"Now, you must think about the human girl.  The human girl like you, but you… …"

"Naze?  Why you know they is a human like me?"

"So, do you like her?"

"… … I don't know."

"I know it.  Actually you like her, but you just don't want to accept it.  Because your pride, you think you are youkai and she is a human.  You feel that you and her in a different world people, so you just not accept what your feeling."

"… …"

"But do you know that your pride with hurt her.  She doesn't care you are human or youkai.  She just like your personality, so go and find her.  Don't do something that you will regret, respect your own feeling."

"… …"

"Sesshoomaru, you should obey what you feel.  Don't do something it is wrong."

Sesshoomaru waited up immediately, and thought about what his dad talked about.

In the mansion 

Rin walked to Yuichiro's room, "Yuichiro, I can be your wife.  When do you want?  Now?"

"Huh?  Rin did you think about it?  Don't do something that you will regret"

"…  Sesshoomaru doesn't want me, and I want you to help me to forget him.  So I choose to be your wife."

Rin seat down on Yuichiro's bed and then…

_In other side_

Sesshoomaru still thought about his dad's words.  He finally noticed that he liked her.  During the time Rin was not here, he always went to find her.  And he remembered that Rin was always crying, and didn't smile too much.  He finally went to find Rin.

Rin was seat beside and walked near to her and kissed her face, neck, and lip.  Rin was felt down on the bed, and Yuichiro tried to loose her kimono's ribbon.  Rin was little bit afraid of it, and Yuichiro noticed, and stopped his action.

"Why you stopped?"  Rin asked

"You are afraid, I can do this.  Because inside your heart still have him.  Although I really wanted to, but I will for you until you forget him."  And Yuichiro dressed back his clothes.

"Rin, tonight you just stay here and rest.  I will go to the guest room." Yuichiro finished his conversation and tried left.

After Yuichiro left, Rin started to cry, and think she is a terrible woman.  She wanted to forget her lord, and used Yuichiro for help.  And she hurt Yuichiro, and she want to…

Sesshoomaru finally arrived, and saw was crying.  And he saw Rin clothes was messed and got angry.  Sesshoomaru immediately went toward to Yuichiro immediately and wanted to kill him.

"NO!  Please stop it he has not does anything to me.  He's a nice guy."  Rin cried to stop Sesshoomaru.  "My lord why you come here?  You care what does he done to me?"

"Urusai!! Rin" [urasai=shut up]

"Why?  Okay then, why you get mad to Yuichiro?  If you don't care, then I am going to be Yuichiro's wife…"

"Da-me, I don't like you to be other male's wife.  I just don't like it, and I want you stay by side, forever."  Sesshoomaru finally said what did he want, and little embarrassed.

Rin was very happy, what she has listened and she said.  "Sesshoomaru-sama, I was so happy what you have said.  Actually, I won't be another people wife.  I only want to be your wife."

Rin was hugged to Sesshoomaru, and they started to leave.  "Yuichiro, gomen, please forgive me, ogenki de."  (ogenki de=stay well)

"Daijyoobu, you also ogenki de"  Yuichiro said and farewell.

**A/N:**  Sorry for late update, I am lazy to write a fanfic.  Because there is someone asked me to continue.  Therefore, I finally to write it back.  Yeah!!  Finally, Sesshoomaru ask Rin to "Stay be his side"

**_Next Chapter:_**  Rin become Sesshoomaru's girl?!  And she…


End file.
